Chaos Crescent!
by Chie 'Dark' Tsuki
Summary: Kuroizuki Kuroi was unknowingly being hit by a white light radiated from out of nowhere and she soon met the 'them'. Join her as she becomes one of them


This is a side story to My Rp Story and it has nothing to do with the original plot of the story.

"Oka-_chan_! I don't want to go to that stupid school and I will **NOT** wear this stupid girly uniform! I hate pink!" the girl said to her mother.

The girl has short silver white hair that seems glowing under the light. Her unusual crimson eyes glaring at the pink uniform she's wearing through her reflection of her full length mirror in front of her.

She looked at her mother who has long waist-length midnight black hair and dark blue eyes with a look of rebel in her rebellious crimson orbs through her mirror – clearly protesting her mother's choice of style for her first day of school.

Her mother just sighed and walked over to her, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders in an attempt to ease the raging teenager.

"Dear, you have to. It's the school's rules." Her mother sweet and caring voice spoke to her.

She turns to look at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Can't I at least put some belts or chains or something black? Please?" She pleaded while looking at her disastrous uniform

Her uniform consist of a pink blazer over a white button up shirt along with soft pink pleated skirt that only stops to her thighs – which she really hates it because it's too short for her taste.

Her mother shook her head.

"Honey, I'm sorry. The school is not going to like it if you wear your usual accessories to school. They might put you to detention and call me over to take you home. You just have to bear with it, at school only. Please, do it for me?" Her mother pleaded, giving her a look that she knew it will throbbed her daughter's stone hard heart – the look of her mother's huge, shining chibi pleading eyes along with a puppy-dog pout.

The girl looked away to the floor on her side, trying to resist the chibi cuteness of her mother's but to no avail. She sighed and slowly gave her mother a heavy nod.

"Alright _oka-chan._"

The mother smiles and hugged her daughter. "Thanks honey."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Ten minutes later, the daughter and the mother were in the kitchen, having their breakfast of French Toasts and a glass of milk.

The mother glanced at the clock and her eyes widened slightly. She looked at her daughter who is now drinking her own glass of milk laxly.

"Honey, you have to hurry up or else you'll be late!"

The daughter almost spurted out the milk she's drinking and quickly stood up, putting away her dishes away into the sink and kissed her mother on the cheeks. She took her bag pack and sprint out to the front door. She slipped into her sneakers and took her favorite black skateboard and skated out her way down the streets to Ryukiza High (made it up).

She didn't even bother of putting a helmet or any safety gears except her fingerless gloves as she was accustomed of not wanting to put them on when she felt she's good enough when she's younger.

Once she sees the building of the school, she slowed down her board so that she'll not bump into anyone that's in her way and got off from her board when she reached to a flight of stairs in front of her.

She noticed the students were staring at her but she just ignored them, not aware much of her surroundings because she's annoyed of their thoughts and impressions towards her when she's already aware of it after numerous of times switching schools due to her mother's always on-moving work.

She climbed the stairs to the first floor and looked around for the office. She walked to the right, hoping that she's walking at the right way.

Turns out, she had been walking for over 30 minutes, turning corners by corners. She didn't want to ask the students for help because she's very shy to ask for one. Even though she may seemed rude and snobby sometimes but she's actually a really shy person and didn't really know how to socialize with the kids of her age.

After awhile, she let out a heavy sigh – finally accepting the fact that she's lost in the silent hallways of the maze-like school.

"You really shouldn't be here." A voice said behind her, making her jump slightly before she turned to look who spoke to her at such a close distant.

There, she looked at a pair of big blue eyes of a girl with blonde hair that's tied into curly pigtails at the sides of her head. She's wearing a white pin-up shirt with a neck tie around her neck, a blue skirt with black stripe designs and a white unique belt with somewhat a round blue gem like stone at the center around her petite waist and typical black school shoes with white socks.

The girl smiles at her.

"I am very sorry if I startled you. Are you lost?" the blue eyed girl asked softly.

She just nodded, confused of why she didn't wear the same uniform like she was told by her mother.

"Umm… Can I ask you something?" She asked hesitantly.

The blue eyed girl nodded, tilting her head to the side.

"Does this school have a uniform dress code?"

The blue eyed girl blinked and giggled.

"Actually, no. We're free to dress anything we like." She answered, smiling politely at her.

The girl's eyes widened to anime void and anime fall with a sweat drop on her head before she recovered back quickly with an anime vein replacing her sweat drop – her face all red from embarrassment and anger. She balled her hands into fists.

_~Oka-chan! You'll gonna get it when I get home!~_ She told herself mentally in her mind.

"Are you new here?" the blue eyed girl asked, taking her back to reality.

"Yes. Truthfully, I was lost while looking for the office to register myself to this school."

The blue eyed girl smiled and took out a hand.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Gotokuji Miyako and I'd be more than happy to lead you to the office. What's your name?"

"Ryuhino Mikazuki." The girl answered.

"Ryuhino Mikazuki? That name sounds lovely." Miyako commented with a cheerful smile.

Mikazuki just smiles sheepishly, not used to of being complimented or people calling her by her real name.

"Just call me Dark. I'm not used to people calling me by my real name." The girl confessed, giving her a weak smile so that she would not offend Miyako's feelings.

"It's alright. Come. I'll take you to the office." She said.

Dark just nodded and they both turned and walked towards the right direction with Miyako's help.

Half an hour had passed and Miss Keane – the class teacher – entered by the front door of the classroom.

She's a sweet woman with black short side-flipped hair and black eyes. She walks to the front of the class with a smile on her face. The class went silent as she cleared her throat for the attention of her students.

"Class. I have marvelous news today. We'll be having a new student joining our class today." She announced happily.

As if on cue, the door slide opened, revealing Dark at the doorway. She walked to the front and stood next to Miss Keane.

The class gasped and gawked at her natural breathtaking appearance, making her pretty annoyed at their stares.

"Class, this is Miss Ryuhino Mikazuki from Mushiyori City. Miss Ryuhino, would you please tell something about yourself to the class?" Miss Keane asked, looking at her with a smile.

"Hello everyone. You may call me Dark and I'm not the one to be messed with. Because if you do, you will regret it and you'll find yourself in hospital bed for months. Do I get myself clear?" She stated with a dangerously calm voice with a cold hint in it..

The class trembled slightly at her statement and Miss Keane gave an uncomfortable cough, trying to break the tight atmosphere.

"Okay. Miss uhm..Dark, please take your seat next to Akazutsumi Momoko. Now…"

She crossed the rows of seats, knowing that people were still staring at her. She could hear a girl's voice grunting 'I'm the one who suppose to stand out the most, not her!' and sighed inwardly in her head in annoyance.

She took her seat and noticed Miyako – who was sitting next to Momoko – looking at her with a smile and waved a hand at her. Dark waved back at her, making Momoko looked at Miyako with confusion all over her face.

"Miyako-chan. You know her?" Momoko asked, pointing at Dark, who is now what seemed to be sketching on her sketch book.

Miyako just smiled at her, shaking her head.

"No, not really. I just met her when I was on my way to class. She happened to be lost when looking for the office to enroll herself to this school and I helped her find her way there. Strangely, she happened to be at the forbidden area of our school when I saw her." She explained to her, wondering at her last statement.

Momoko has a long straight ginger red hair tied into a high ponytail with a big red bow ribbon, making her hair looks like it flows down her back like curtain to her knees. She has unusual big pink eyes and she's wearing a white shirt with a small yellow heart shape printed on the torso along with light and dark shades of pinks on her sleeves, blue short jean skirt and sneakers with white socks.

She's also wearing the same kind of belt around her waist but the gem like stone that's on the center of her belt is the colour of pinkish red instead of blue like Miyako's.

She neared Miyako and whisper into her ears.

"She's pretty scary don't you think? She feels like one of the monsters we usually fight that's been hit with the black lights" she whispered to Miyako.

The blonde shook her head in disagreement.

"No. She maybe the scary type but she's very nice Momoko-chan. She could be Kaoru-san's twin sister at the least." She whispered back at the red head, giggling a bit at the thought of Kaoru and Dark getting along like twin sisters.

Momoko gave a surprised gasp and looked at Dark and Kaoru – who just happened to be sitting in front of the silver head.

Kaoru has dark messy but cool tomboyish short hair with a green and white cap on her head and a pair of big but fiery green eyes. She wears a simple yellow boy's zipped shirt, green baggy pants to her knees and sneakers with green socks. Like Miyako and Momoko, she wears the same belt around her waist but with green gem like stone on it instead.

Soon, it was lunch time and the three girls gathered around Miyako's desk with their own lunches in their hands.

Before they opened their _bento_ (Japanese lunch box), Miyako glanced at Dark's place but to see she's gone. She was thinking of inviting her to have lunch with her and her friends, but seeing that she's not available anywhere around the class, she silently sighed and ate with the two girls who were already started eating before her.

_~Where could Dark-san be?~_ she wondered in her mind.

Kaoru – who usually doesn't care much the girls because of her distaste of girls and girly things – noticed Miyako's unusual quietness.

"Miyako… you ok?" The dark haired girl asked, slightly worried.

Miyako just put on a smile and shook her head, trying to hide her disappointment from her friends.

"I'm alright." She replied with a happy sweet tone.

Kaoru eyed her, not really believing her.

The next thing she knew, her cakes that were made by her mother yesterday as one of her lunch is gone.

Kaoru's eyes widens like saucers.

"HEY! MOMOKO!!"

Momoko – being a sugarholic girl who loves and always eat sweet things and anime super heroine genres stuffs – happily masticates the sweet dessert of the once Kaoru's chocolate cake she brought from home, geeing happily at the sweet taste in her mouth.

At another place up on the roof on the school, Dark sat on the floor against the wall. No one's with her at the roof, which was exactly what she wanted in her mind and tended to keep it that way.

Her thoughts running around her head from today's embarrassment at the thought of her wearing pink in public. She sighed to herself and looked up at the sky with a solemn look in her in eyes.

She really missed her friends from her previous schools and felt a pang of loneliness attacking her heart. She hugged her knees close to her and rested her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes to ease her chaotic mind.

Then suddenly, she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs behind the closed doors of the way in and out of the roof. Without wasting any time, she quickly jumped up on a rooftop silently and kept herself from view.

The next thing she knew, she saw Miyako, Kaoru and Momoko standing in a circle and glowed blue, green and pink lights respectively. Dark watched in amazement as they slowly emerged out from the lights but something had happened. Instead of the girls coming out, different girls with different outfits came out.

All three of them wearing short mini dresses with sleeveless jacket over it, black fingerless gloves with cuffs, black chockers with a yellow letter 'P' around their necks, and also at the jackets and rings on their middles fingers and shoes to match with but all of them wears their clothes and accessories in their own respective colours.

However, despite all the changes all three of them were still wearing the white belts that were around their waists. Two of them wore hairclips on their hairs except the one who's wearing the red dress remained wearing her bow ribbon. Also, the weird thing was that all three of them looked very much like Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru!

Dark watched as one of them takes out the gem like stone out from the belt and it turned out to be a compact telecommunication device as she flipped it open and started talking to whoever they're talking through the compact device.

Unknown to Dark herself, her black crescent pendant that's around her neck started to glow and before she knew it coming, she soon being consumed by the black and white lights that's spreading out from her pendant. She felt like her body has its mind on its own.

"Chaos Cresent!" She yelled unconsciously out loud, thrusting a fist into the air and transformed within the lights that overcome her. She felt music ringing in her ears. Beating melodies of haunting and chaotic rock music made her body swayed with the flow, making her felt like she's in the air.

After awhile, the lights immersed and revealed her in the same outfits as the girls' but hers are in the colours of black and white and her hair lengthened to a waist length neat braid. A loose black ribbon was tied at the end of the braid and instead of a letter 'P' on her chocker, jacket, belt and ring, it was a white and black crescent moon pointing to the left instead to the right.

Other than the sneakers like the girls wear, she had black knee-high, high heel boots with laces – making her looked dark and chaotic but still justice and kindness.

Dark slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion before she slowly looked down at herself and her eyes widened with shock like saucers.

Then she looked up to see the girls standing in front of her with confusions on their faces, making her flinched in surprise.

"You….?" Momoko asked, half gasping from amazement..

"Dark-san? Is that you?" Miyako asked her, slightly surprised by her altered appearance.

Dark slowly nodded, making the other two gasped slightly.

"Dark-san… did you see us… transform? Did you transform as well? Like us?" Miyako asked again, looking at the girl right in the eyes.

Dark swallowed lump in her throat and nodded for the second time, confirming her answer to them.

"Not good not good not good…. Mayor's not going to like this…" Kaoru muttered, fidgeting around in worry, thinking about the outcomes of their secret's been discovered by a new girl they barely even knew of.

"I guess we have to inform about this to Mayor." Momoko stated, frowning.

Miyako nodded at her in agreement, frowning as well. She then took Dark's hand, making the silver head looked up at her.

"Come. We'll have to take you to the Mayor's office of this matter." She said, smiling slightly so that she won't make Dark uncomfortable or worried in any of that matter.

Dark slowly half-nodded in agreement, not really sure of what's going. Her head was very much messed up even from before of these whole new transformation-stuffs.

They then started to float mid-air and slowly flew up into the blue clear sky. Dark looked down at the buildings below her and at Miyako, who was holding her hand for her to help her fly with them.

A moment later, Dark let's go of herself from Miyako's hold and hovered by herself alongside the other three. Miyako looked at her with surprise to see that she can fly as well as them before smiling at the silver haired girl.

"What?!! A NEW MEMBER OF THE POWERPUFF Z?!" A man's voice shout in surprise when the girls finished explaining to him what had happened earlier in the afternoon.

He was a chubby middle aged man with grey hair and mustache. He has dark brown eyes and wears a typical business black coat over a white pin-up shirt and green blazer completed with a red neck bow-tie.

"Actually…. She's maybe not one of us because her outfit is a little different from us, Mayor-sama." Momoko stated with a nervous laugh, making Dark rolled her crimson orbs in annoyance.

"This is Ryuhino Mikazuki but she's preferred to be called Dark. She's new around here and she came from Mushiyori city." Miyako said, introducing Dark to the elderly man with her hands on her shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Hajimemashite, Mayor-sama." Dark said, bowing curtly at the man before her in respect.

"Hajimemashite, Dark-san. Thank you and welcome to Tokyo City." He said, smiling cheerily at her.

"Thank you Mayor-sama but you don't really have to welcome me, really." She said, feeling uncomfortable of all the welcoming.

"Uhh… Dark-san. Can I ask you something?" He asked her carefully.

Dark shut her eyes closed, crossed her arms in front of her chest before leaning her back against one of the wall of the Mayor's office. For some unknown reasons, she knew what he's going to ask her about.

"Depends on the questions. What is it if I may ask?" She said calmly.

The Mayor rose from his seat and went over to the girl with a cheerful smile.

"Would you like to join the girls and become a Powerpuff Z?"

Dark was silent for the whole 3 minutes and everyone was waiting for the final verdict. She didn't move an inch from her spot and certainly did not open her eyes. It's certain that she's thinking very thoroughly of this life-changing matter. Or is it?

Finally, she reopened her eyes and stood up still. Her eyes showed no interest and they're now replaced with cold ones.

"No."

"WHAT?!" Everyone blurted out in shock.

"But, but… Why?" The Mayor asked, shattered by her answer.

"Yeah. You get to wear the cutest outfits, cool hairstyles and awesome superpowers! Why in the world did you say 'No'?" Momoko asked dramatically like a fanatic heroin-fan.

"I can't tell for various of reasons, and one of them is that I don't see any reason of why should I spend my valuable time doing super heroin stuff while I've got many other better things to do? Besides, I'm not into this kind of stuff." She stated in a cold voice.

"But Dark-san… Could you at least consider this offer? We would love to have another member in our team and save more lives that'll be in danger in near future than we did before. Please?" Miyako pleaded, holding her hands with hope.

"Miyako's right you know. You should consider this offer first. It's not really that bad sacrificing your time to save lives of those who are in danger. We could have fun beating up those villains out there." Kaoru said, agreeing with her two teammates.

"Oh yeah? I thought you don't have the same opinion as they are because they're too girlie? What made you agree with them? Change of heart I guess? Seems to me that you yourself becoming a girlie like them as well." She retorted back at her, slight sarcasm dripped from her eerily-dangerous calm voice.

Kaoru flinched at her comeback and balled her hands into fists. Her sarcasm had set her off and she conjured her Daruma Otoshi hammer into her hands.

"Why you..!"

But before the girls could stop her, strange black and white lights appeared on her _Daruma Otoshi_ hammer and pulled it away from her incredibly strong grasps like pulling a candy from a little kid.

"What the…" Kaoru muttered out.

The hammer hovered mid-air and then stuck itself to the ceiling before it was chained up with black metal chains, making everyone's mouths gapped with surprise.

"My hammer…." Kaoru stuttered.

"Stuck on the ceiling!" Everyone – except Dark – finished her sentences.

Dark looked at her hands and smirked. She looked up the hammer and decided to try something else.

She gazed at the hammer for a moment or two and the chains glowed, untangled itself before dropping the hammer from its place; but it didn't fell to the floor like physics normally would do. Instead, it hovered towards Dark and rested itself into her open hands. Surprisingly, she could swing the heavy weapon to rest upon her shoulder like slinging a backpack on her shoulder.

Every eyes in the room followed the movement of the weapon and their eyes widened even more.

"Dark-san?! You could carry Buttercup's _Daruma Otoshi_ hammer?!" Miyako asked, astounded by her unbelievable strength of carrying the heavy object.

"No one could carry it alone except Buttercup. It took us both to carry that thing. That hammer is heavy stuff! You're amazing Dark-chan!" Momoko exclaimed, hugging the girl with excitement.

Dark turned red from embarrassment but then anime vein popped out of irritation.

"It's not heavy at all and will you GET OFF ME?! And **DON'T** ever put 'chan' at the end of my name or else I'll knock your head with this hammer!" She yelled at the red head.

Momoko jumped back away from her, hiding behind Miyako with teary eyes.

"Dark-san… Please…" Miyako pleaded.

Dark looked at her and shut her eyes closed, throwing the _Daruma Otoshi_ back to its rightful owner. Kaoru – or should we call Buttercup – caught it with yelp before she walked over to the Mayor – who's now seated back on his seat.

"Alright. I'll join but it's gotta be on my terms." She proclaimed.

"I won't be here all the time and if you tried to reach me but couldn't, it means I'm somewhere else. I can't tell you where I'll be but I'll try to get back as fast as I can. Also, I want a place where I can train myself – alone – every day after school. I'll pay the fees if you'd like. I know it's kinda too much but trust me, it'll worth it." She said.

The Mayor thought over of her terms and he seemed a little heavy-hearted to accept it. Dark felt the same strange feeling that she knew the answer already.

"I'll give you some time to think of the terms I just said and before I leave, I would like to hear your part of terms. Let's hear them out." She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, waiting.

The Mayor cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, wiping a sweat on his sweaty forehead. He turned to his secretary, Miss Bellum, who's been silent from the beginning of the conversation and signaled for her.

Miss Bellum gave him a curt nod and flipped the papers on the clipboard without removing it from her face and start stating their terms of conditions (sorry but can't remember what the Mayor's terms in the PPGZ Japanese version when the girls were appointed officially by him and Miss Bellum).

She's a tall sexy woman with a blonde curly hair and was wearing a white sleeveless top with matching mini-skirt, completed with a pair of stilettos to go along with her hourglass figure. Her mysterious façade was never been revealed for it was always hidden either behind her hair or any object she could hid in.

Once done, Dark closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, thinking. All the girls and the Mayor waited anxiously of her answer. Finally, she reopened her crimson orbs.

"Alright then, you got yourself a deal." She said, smirking whilst taking out her hand to the Mayor.

The Mayor and the girls cheered with joy and he took her hand and shook it happily.

The girls and Dark instantly in a very interactive chat amongst each other but by the other's eyes, she seemed like their mature, eldest sister they'd ever had.

Suddenly, their compact communicator let out a loud beep and they (Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles) took it out from their belts, flipping it open instantly. The compact revealed a worried young Professor.

"Girls! There's large earthquake at the east side of Townsville! You gotta hurry and do something!" the Professor exclaimed.

"We're on our way!" they said in unison.

Buttercup and Blossom flew out of the Mayor's office first before they were joined by Blossom and Dark – or should we now call, _Chaos Crescent_.

Stay tune for another sequel for there are much more to come.


End file.
